I saw the freedom in his eyes
by Martus Mortus
Summary: Erwin Smith sabía que sería más útil si le daba alas. Y entonces nació el soldado más fuerte que la humanidad había conocido. /Eruri/Pasado/Fic destinado a ser extenso/Próximamente lemon/


Sup sup sup lil gurls

A ver, cómo explicar esto.

Resulta que justo cuando terminé de ver SnK _(repito __**ver**__, y no __**leer - **__huye del manga como puede)_ empecé a escribir un oneshot Eruri de estos de polvo, apaga y vámonos. Pero me parecía que de esta pareja había _mucho_ que sacar así que me planteé hacer una precuela donde relatar el pasado de estos dos. Ahora bien, cuando empecé a escribirlo, **SORPRESA** de repente me entero de que van a sacar un spin-off con todo el pasado de Levi y Erwin

y me quedé como

_hostia puta ahora si publico lo que estaba escribiendo el fandom me decapita porque se pondrá muy nazi y blablabla_.

Así que decidí esperar a que empezasen a sacar ese spin-off.

Esperé

Esperé

Esperé.

El prólogo fue una mierda y no me dio pistas sobre nada así que seguí esperando hasta el cap 1.

Y joder cuando vi el cap 1.

…

**_Joder._**

Pensaba que el principio de todo esto iba a ser algo muy complicado y que lo que yo había escrito era algo sumamente simple pero **NO. **Resulta que, en lo principal había acertado. Joder que si había acertado.

So, como lo que yo escribí no me pareció un disparate demasiado gordo, he decidido publicarlo. Esto es arriesgado bc presiento que este fic me quedará un poco extenso y también presiento que me sincronizaré con el spin off… porque soy muy vaga y aunque empiece fuerte, acabaré subiendo _como mucho_ dos caps al mes.

Así que bueno. ¿Sabéis eso de los finales alternativos? Pues tomaos esto como un

no sé

¿principio alternativo?

Y vale, sí, se saldrá del canon, pero eh, ¿sabéis lo que tiene esto que no tiene el canon?

**SEXO MALDITA SEA.**

Así que ya podéis empezar a leer, ale :-)

* * *

De nuevo, su mirada grisácea se ve atraída por el saco que intenta esconder un poco bajo la capa. El vapor del pan recién horneado que lleva está impregnando toda su maldita ropa y, con un gruñido, su estómago da el aviso de que si no le hinca el diente a su botín, hará que pierda la cabeza y se de un mordisco a sí mismo.

Si uno de sus compañeros de equipo osase comer a escondidas y antes de realizar el reparto, usaría los cables del equipo 3D para colgarlo del techo de su guarida (si así se le puede llamar a la cueva en la que se esconden), pero lleva dos días sin probar bocado y para conseguir el dichoso pan se ha dejado la piel de los nudillos en la cara de un miembro de la policía militar. Está seguro de que no habría ningún problema si tan solo reclama su parte un poco antes que los demás.

La boca se le hace agua de solo pensar que podrá comer algo caliente, así que cuando está a las afueras de la ciudad no duda en utilizar los robustos árboles para balancearse y moverse de tronco en tronco utilizando el equipo, con ese movimiento tan ágil y elegante que lo caracterizan, pareciendo casi que, a su paso, deja un rastro de muerte silenciosa y traicionera, adueñándose de la maleza sin que nadie lo aprecie.

Sin embargo, cuando se deja caer frente a la boca de la cueva, algo hace que se quede clavado en el sitio y no de un paso más.

Se echa el saco al hombro, y su mirada se clava en el suelo. En concreto, en un rastro de huellas. Huellas que entran, pero no salen. Ninguno de sus compinches es lo suficientemente alto como para tener un 49, ni tan corpulento como para dejar una huella de esa profundidad.

Levanta la vista al frente, mirando fijamente el oscuro interior de la cueva con la curiosidad asomando por sus ojos entrecerrados, como si pretendiese que le revelase así el secreto que oculta.

Su mano libre, en la cual porta la venda que caracteriza a su banda, se posa sobre el mango de una de los tiradores. Acaricia el cuero con las yemas de los dedos mientras pasa al interior con pasos seguros, pero pretendiendo parecer distraído, aunque sea uno de los momentos de su vida en los que está tan tenso que se le engarrotan los músculos de la espalda.

No es que tenga miedo. Pft, claro que no. De hecho, esto le parece mil veces más divertido que tener que partirle la cara a algún bocazas o a cualquiera que ose interponerse en su camino. Esto es un juego donde capacidad de reacción, agilidad y estrategia toman un papel más importante que la misma fuerza, y el moreno no es de los que pierden en este juego… no es de los que pierden a ningún juego.

Atraviesa el riachuelo que emana de la desembocadura de una alcantarilla y llega a una vieja mesa de madera a la que rodean unas cuantas sillas igual de castigadas; muebles que, por cierto, son los únicos que adornan la cueva e indican que un pequeño número de personas se reúnen ahí.

A pesar de tener un invitado, su plan de recuperar fuerzas sigue en pie, así que coge asiento en una de las ya anteriormente nombradas sillas, echando su capa a un lado, y deja el saco sobre la mesa, dejándolo bien cerrado para que el calor no escape después de coger la pieza de pan más pequeña de las que ha conseguido. Incluso para hacer trampas, sabe comportarse como todo un caballero.

Se afloja el cuello de la camisa un poco y parte el pan en dos trozos, admirando cómo su interior esponjoso cede a su fuerza y libera un olor aún más intenso. Joder, casi se olvida de que está en mitad de un jugueteo con un desconocido. Y ese casi habría sido un completo olvido si no fuese porque, justo cuando va a meterse la porción del manjar en la boca, una voz le interrumpe.

— Jamás he conocido a nadie que se siente a la mesa con el equipo de maniobras aún encima.

La mirada del muchacho se fija en la mesa y, a pesar de que está sorprendido por varias razones, no se queda estático por mucho tiempo, y reanuda su acción.

Mastica el pan con gusto, despacio, además de para saborearlo, para analizar lo que acaba de pasar con tiempo. Lo primero que capta su atención es esa voz autoritaria y solemne que hace eco por toda la maldita cueva. No es de los que se fija demasiado en lo que le rodea si no se trata de un palomo al que desplumar, ya sabéis, pero juraría que ha escuchado esa voz antes. Y no solo una vez, sino que varias. La voz le llega justo desde sus espaldas, lo cual le está matando, no soporta no poder tener al enemigo cara a cara y, mucho menos, tener la retaguardia en desventaja debido a su posición sentada y acomodada. Para colmo, sus palabras son algo que hay que tener en cuenta. Vale, el juego apenas ha empezado y nuestro vándalo ya ha perdido, ya que, por lo que parece, el nuevo huesped sabía, desde que el moreno puso un pie dentro, que el otro había detectado su presencia. Maldita sea, pues claro que nadie se sienta a comer armado hasta los dientes.

— Así que no es la primera vez que te cuelas en una vivienda ajena —chasca la lengua y admira el siguiente trozo de pan que arranca— Lástima. Empezaba a pensar que era especial.

El joven vuelve a comer y mientras tanto el desconocido se da el lujo de reír con una carcajada suave.

— Llamar vivienda a esto es decir demasiado, ¿no crees?

Al tiempo que habla, comienza a caminar hacia el moreno y sus pasos se vuelven completamente audibles para él. Aún tiene el trozo de pan en la boca, pero cuando escucha sus botas resonar, acechándole por un lado, ve su oportunidad para atacar.

Siente que la mano ajena se ha posado levemente sobre el respaldo de la silla; la señal que necesita. Sujeta el aguijón de uno de los cables del equipo 3D y se levanta con un ágil movimiento, girándose con la mano que empuña su arma improvisada a la altura del cuello.

De forma inesperada, lo primero que sale de entre las sombras es una mano considerablemente más grande que la suya que atrapa su antebrazo. Una pierna da un preciso golpe tras la flexión de sus rodillas y otra mano le coge del hombro y empuja contra la mesa.

En segundos, el joven se ve con las piernas semiflexionadas y la espalda pegada a la madera, casi atragantándose con el pan y cara a cara con un hombre... no tan desconocido.

Tiene la respiración levemente agitada por el contraataque sorpresa, pero no por eso cambia su expresión ni deja que el pánico le venza. Traga forzadamente y cuando tiene la boca libre fija su mirada en el par de ojos que intentan abofetearlo con aires de superioridad. Un par de ojos para los que las típicas metáforas relacionadas con el mar o el agua cristalina se quedan cortas. Esos ojos no eran simplemente azules. Eran frescos, parecían albergar un prado celestino, infinito, con nubes y pájaros. Y precisamente porque ya se había hundido antes en esos ojos, aunque nunca a una distancia tan privilegiada, no necesita mirar cualquier otro rasgo de su rival para conocer su identidad.

— Erwin Smith.

Y Erwin Smith traza una de esas sonrisas serenas tan características de su persona.

— Muy bien, sabes a quién le has robado.

_¿Robado?_, se pregunta el moreno, pero sin dejar que su pequeña confusión salga a la luz. Se concentra tan sólo en mantenerle la mirada y, a pesar de haber sido parcialmente inmovilizado, no se toma el lujo de relajar un ápice de su cuerpo.

— Una emboscada así no puede ser solo por un equipo de maniobras que algún estúpido dejó de vigilar cuando no debía — replica, intentando desviar la atención del comandante hacia una conversación más fluida para él. Es el único modo que ve para despistarlo y lograr escapar del agarre. El tipo lo tiene bien sujeto.

— No te falta razón — un destello de luz rasga momentáneamente el azul de los ojos del comandante, dejando ver de forma fugaz sus verdaderas intenciones. Parece que la rata callejera no se ha equivocado al dirigir el tema en esa dirección—, te he estado observando, y no es cómo has conseguido el equipo lo que me impresiona, sino cómo lo manejas.

Así que ahí tenía la razón de todo aquello, y la verdad es que era lo último que se esperaba. No podía tocarle un lerdo más de la policía militar, tenía que encararse frente al que _sí_ sabía hacerse las preguntas adecuadas para dejar a un astuto superviviente como él entre la espada y la pared. Al parecer, puede que hubiese subestimado un poco a las tropas de reconocimiento, aunque, ¿qué debería pensar, si lo único que ve cuando llegan de sus expediciones es el fracaso grabado a fuego en cada poro de su piel? Y no es el único que piensa así. Las quejas sobre los impuestos malgastados cada vez son mayores por parte de la población, las muertes durante las batallas han pasado a considerarse negligencias, y el mismísimo comandante ha sido abucheado y llamado "asesino" en incontables ocasiones. Puede que las tropas de reconocimiento tengan un valor inigualable, pero para el moreno seguían siendo unos cabezas huecas, no tanto como para llegar al nivel de los cretinos de la policía militar, pero casi.

_Cómo lo manejo_, se repite a sí mismo, sin percatarse de que, durante su estado de shock, ha pasado un buen rato en el que el silencio se ha cernido sobre ellos. Sus labios se sellan como las puertas de las mismísimas murallas que los mantienen a salvo -o prisioneros, según se mire- y su rostro parece volverse incluso más indiferente que antes, como si la cosa no fuese con él. Erwin, en cambio, persiste.

— Dime, ¿dónde aprendiste a moverte así? ¿Quién te enseñó?

En las preguntas del comandante el joven atisba un deje de fascinación del que claramente el otro no está siendo consciente. Eso solo hace que la situación sea más peligrosa para él. Cuando tipos así reciben encargos de los de arriba y les ponen las cosas difíciles, lo dejan estar; cuando tipos así hacen algo por motivos personales y les ponen las cosas difíciles, dios bendito, sería un milagro que alguna vez dejen de perseguirlo o se lo planteen siquiera.

El moreno no está por colaborar y empieza a dolerle el cuerpo de estar en esa incómoda posición, por no hablar de las astillas de la condenada mesa que ya atraviesan la ropa y rascan la superficie de su espalda de forma molesta. No obstante, aunque no es el momento más adecuado, sabe que si no sale de esa trampa ahora, estará perdido. Así que entreabre sus labios, dando la falsa señal de que va a decir algo y, al mismo tiempo alza las manos con la intención de agarrar el cuerpo de su contrincante e intercambiar papeles. Pero por muy astuto que se crea, el comandante tiene a su favor la experiencia que le ha dado la edad y es capaz de leer la jugada en sus ojos grisáceos; cuando el muchacho está a punto de hundir sus nudillos en un costado del mayor, éste frena su puño de golpe con tan solo sujetarle la muñeca, con una fuerza que parece querer hacérsela añicos, y clava la rodilla en su estómago en un golpe lo suficientemente rápido y preciso como para desequilibrar al otro y dejarlo por los suelos, con la respiración atascada en la garganta durante unos segundos hasta que una tos ahogada deshace el nudo que hay en ella y deja que el aire vuelva a entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

A pesar de su posición y el mareo momentáneo, el moreno sigue barajando la opción de escapar. Sus ojos, enturbiados como los de un animal en peligro que busca su vía de escape, se fijan en la boca de la cueva, cada vez menos luminosa por la lenta caída del día. Es rápido y a su equipo aún le queda gas, solo tendría que dar unos pasos más y en cuanto uno de sus pies estuviese fuera, no quedaría rastro de él.

Solo… unos pasos más.

— Yo que tú, no lo haría. No al menos sin escucharme.

La voz vuelve a alzarse tras él y hace que se quede totalmente quieto en mitad de su intento por incorporarse del suelo. Su mirada sigue clavada al frente, pero el hecho de que se quede inmóvil da pie al comandante para empezar con su _oferta_.

— Mis mejores hombres están ahí fuera. Esperándote. Y tienen órdenes de capturarte si no sales en mi compañía —hace una pequeña pausa en la que desvía su mirada vagamente hacia la entrada de la cueva y apoya su cuerpo sobre el borde de la mesa, cruzando sus brazos— Si eso ocurre, serás entregado a la policía militar, juzgado por tus crímenes… y, por supuesto, tu equipo te será confiscado.

¿Sus hombres?

El moreno hace memoria y recuerda el recorrido que ha hecho para llegar a la base. No duda de sus habilidades como observador, pues es meticuloso y avispado, y sabe perfectamente que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba igual que siempre, excepto esas huellas de la entrada. Nada había espantado a los pájaros, no había ni una rama rota, ni un arbusto pisoteado, ni una marca de aguijón en los árboles que no fuesen las que dejaba su propio equipo 3D según iba avanzando. Es un farol. Tiene que serlo.

— ¿Por qué iba a salir caminando despreocupadamente a su lado, comandante?

Iba a permitirse el lujo de acompañar la pregunta con una risa incrédula, pero su cuerpo parece seguir sufriendo estragos del anterior golpe y lo único que puede hacer es ahogar un nuevo brote de tos en su garganta mientras, ahora sí, termina de ponerse en pie.

— Porque hay otra opción.

El comandante se levanta y da unos pasos hasta su objetivo, con las manos ahora tras la espalda. Éste tan solo gira un poco la cabeza y alza una ceja.

— Únete a nosotros —dice el Smith, con una lentitud intencionada, pensada para hacer que cada sílaba se grabe a fuego en la mente del moreno. Ser el líder de las tropas de reconocimiento no significa tan solo tener el valor de arriesgar tu vida frente a criaturas monstruosas y salir con vida. Ser el líder significa también cuidar a cada soldado bajo su mando y hacer de ellos máquinas casi perfectas. Y el mejor recurso que tiene Erwin Smith para lograr su cometido es nada más y nada menos que la palabra. Hay algo en su voz, en su tono, en la forma en la que elige sus palabras, que hipnotiza, que hace que cuestionar su liderazgo sea un sacrilegio, una blasfemia imperdonable.

Las palabras del comandante llegan desde atrás y golpean su cabeza como si le hubiesen disparado una flecha directa a la nuca. Su cuerpo se queda paralizado ante la súbita oferta, y no precisamente porque se lo esté pensando. De forma que ni él mismo puede explicar, una sensación de pánico casi empieza a apoderarse de su ser. Casi. La voz del ojiazul es capaz de sacarlo de su aturdimiento.

— Vamos, ¿qué va a ser?

Al vándalo le parece algo tan descabellado que la opción de salir por patas de la cueva vuelve a convertirse en la mejor opción, ya que ni siquiera termina de creerse que el comandante haya venido acompañado.

— Otra vez será… comandante — mira por encima del hombro al mayor y pronuncia su título arrastrando las sílabas con cierto recochineo, justo antes de poner un pie atrás y darse el impulso que necesita para correr hacia la salida a esa velocidad casi inhumana que lo caracteriza.

Corre hasta la boca y frena en seco cuando está ya en el exterior. Los segundos que el joven tarda en hacerse con los tiradores del equipo son los poco que necesita para echar una ojeada al territorio y comprobar que, como ya pensaba, todo está limpio. Dispara uno de los cables contra el árbol más alto que encuentra, dispuesto a comenzar la huída aérea, pero justo cuando sus pies ya se han levantando del suelo y está siendo atraído hacia arriba a medida que el cable se recoge, algo rápido pasa justo por detrás. Su mirada intenta seguir la sombra borrosa, pero en intento se queda. Ni tres segundos pasan desde que aparta la mirada del frente y, algo duro impacta contra la parte trasera de su cuello.

Y nada más.

Pierde el control de su cuerpo, sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse, y lo único que siente es la forma en la que su cuerpo, cayendo en picado, corta el aire a su paso.

— ¡Uepa! Te tengo, pequeñín.

Más abajo, en el suelo, una muchacha con expresión alegre atrapa el cuerpo del moreno, aunque su ceño de arruga cuando ve que el prisionero está totalmente inconsciente. Chasca la lengua, y estira el cuello, buscando a su compañero con la mirada.

— Mike, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que ese tipo de golpes son peligrosos? ¡Podrías haberlo matado!

El nombrado en cuestión, un hombre de cabellos rubios que bien podría rondar la quinta del comandante, tan solo le dedica una sonrisa a la castaña desde la rama en la que ahora está sentado.

— Como lo hayas dejado medio lelo, Erwin va a matarte —murmura, justo antes de que una gran mano se pose en su hombro y le haga dar un respingo.

— Mike sabe lo que hace, Hanji. Estoy muy seguro de que esto solo nos da facilidades. El viaje de vuelta a la ciudad será tranquilo —tras lo dicho, Erwin ríe muy suavemente mientras mira a su cautivo desde las espaldas de Hanji— Dile a los demás que traigan el carro, inmovilizadlo y metedlo dentro. Nos marchamos.

— ¡Oído cocina!

La muchacha no duda en echarse el cuerpo a un hombro antes de disparar los cables y salir de allí entre balanceos, ya emitiendo un agudo silbido para avisar al resto de compañeros.

Erwin Smith aún no se mueve, tan solo sigue con la mirada a su recadera hasta que está demasiado lejos. Suelta un prolongado suspiro, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos por unos instantes.

— Así que no ha aceptado.

La voz de Mike llega desde atrás. A estas alturas no le sorprende lo extremadamente silencioso que puede llegar a ser, pero ha de admitir que sigue siendo una habilidad admirable. El comandante vuelve a abrir los ojos y fija la mirada al frente.

— No, no lo ha hecho.

Un silencio prolongado se cierne sobre ellos, en el que Mike espera a que su superior diga algo más, pero que tenga el don de la elocuencia no significa que sea demasiado hablador, de hecho, pocas veces tiene más que una frase que decir.

— No vas a darte por vencido, ¿verdad?

Y en ese momento Mike puede ver cómo en el rostro de Erwin se cose una de esas sonrisas que suele trazar cuando sabe que todo, absolutamente todo lo que tiene que pasar, pasará, y pasará como él quiera que pase.

— Vamos.

Es su única palabra, antes de comenzar a caminar. Mike niega con la cabeza muy levemente, pero acaba siguiendo los pasos de su superior para salir del bosque y reunirse con el resto del equipo.


End file.
